Cloudburst
by Tyrant Rainfire
Summary: Legacy-the ultimate goal for her. Storming through life, reaching out to the sweet prize. She could imagine her name being repeated over and over again, voices hoarse with the endless stories. She wanted it to be her destiny. She just never thought it would be, and apparently it wasn't so great anyways. (book one of three. Originally call of the rain [ick])
1. Prologue

The ground shuddered.

Yes, it did, oh how it did; creaking and splintering and all things terrible; crevasses scarring the moor and the forest and the ground. From the lake, water flooded into the cracks and way past banks, while it's counterpart, the sky, rumbled and boomed with thunder, lightning racing up and down, faster and faster, closer and closer, rain pounding down. The rippling, smoky gray storm clouds marched across the sky, swirling in an abysmal storm.

Down, in the moor, in a hollow surrounded by stones, laid the WindClan camp, where cats were rushing out of dens, paws beating the trodden-down ground, eyes wide in terror.

And in this camp was a feather.

"Cloudstar!" a yowl cut across the sky, barely heard amidst the chaos. A small and slim yet fluffy she-cat turned, her black, gray, gray-blue and white-patched fur slicked down. Even though her small size and rather delicate looking frame, she had the authority and lean muscles showed from under her fur.

The speaker, and sleek and definitely WindClan-built golden tabby tom, stood near the entrance where he had been ushering the clan out.

Cloudstar tipped her head at her deputy. "What?"

"Where should we go?"

She had hesitated for the slightest moment before quickly shooting out Moonpool.

She then turned to three kits-her kits-who were huddled on the ground with two other kits.

One of her kits was a large, sleek, skinny golden mackerel tabby tom with large pricked ears and wide amber eyes. Beside him was his younger sister, a small and delicate she-kit with slate gray and black patches and terrified pale green eyes that held a hint of blue. The last kit was the oldest. She was a large and strong looking yet beautiful and skinny silver mackerel tabby she-kit, with an extremely smooth and sleek pelt, long legs, tail and body, large pricked ears, long wet whiskers and striking ice-blue eyes.

The two other kits, who were only a couple of days older than the three littermates, were a golden and white tom with his eyes screwed shut in terror and a small and skinny blue-gray she-kit standing up straight and with calm, clear sky-blue eyes.

The silver tabby she-kit, Rainkit looking across the camp, not really paying attention the fleeing cats, her brother Lightningkit and sister Poolkit, noticed that feather mentioned earlier.

And the extremely young kit started to totter towards it.

Away from her mother, Cloudstar, away from her littermates, away from her close friend Bluekit and her brother Swiftkit. Away from safety.

Towards a wall of flames.

"Cloudstar?" a voice startled the she-cat and she looked at her mate, a slender pale gold and white tom with clear, pale green eyes. He stared at her, and then said in barely a whisper, "where's Rainkit?"

Cloudstar's breath hitched in her throat as slowly looked towards where her eldest kit and daughter was tottering towards the soft, beautiful light brown feather.

A scream escaped from her lips, making cats jerk their heads towards her. The golden tabby deputy, Breezepelt, followed her gaze. Bunching his hunches, he leaped across the ground and tried to reach Rainkit, but to no avail as he skidded to a halt, the merciless flames sped in front of him. Attempting to try what her deputy could not do, Cloudstar threw herself at the flames with a wail, only to body slammed by her mate.

"No," he growled. "I'll get her."

"Morningdew-" Cloudstar started only to have the words wither in her throat as the fire engulfed the shrieking Rainkit.

"No," she whimpered, her breath ragged. "No."

She slumped to the ground and the lightning subsided a tiny bit and the rain poured down even harder. Howls of horror reverberated among the stricken camp, adding to the cacophony.

"Rainkit…?" mewled her brother, where he was trembling on the wet, shaking ground.

Beside him, still standing up straight, the blue-gray she-kit with a black head and those deep pools for eyes, Bluekit, cocked her head towards the fire, where no one could bear to look. Her ears pricked in surprise.

Poolkit followed her gaze, eyes widening even more.

The flames were dying down in one section, revealing a silver tabby she-kit.

A living tabby she-kit, to be precise.

"Mama!" she gasped in her tiny kit voice. "_Look!_"

Cloudstar wearily raised her head, eyes widening so far you could see the whites of them easily, and the next moment she was racing through the gap in the fire, ignoring the burning heat of the flames, and snatched up her daughter before lunging back into the safe part of camp. Collapsing to the muddy ground, she covered Rainkit in kits as cats let out exclamations of amazement and relief.

"How is this possible?" whispered Breezepelt, as cats once again filed out of camp.

Rainkit, in her mother's grasp, looked up at the storming sky, and whispered in a low voice, "I'm okay."

A hiss, so quiet only she could hear, rang through her ears.

"The Roar will sound, the frost will bite.

The world will crumble and be saved by the light.

And in from the storm will come the fire of rain, to stop the fight."


	2. Chapter 1

A silver tabby she-cat creeped through the moss, her ice blue eyes narrowed. She was focused on her target, a blue-gray tail. Swishing her own, the silver tabby leapt, biting down on it. "Rainkit!" Bluekit yowled. The blue-gray she-cat narrowed her pale icey blue eyes and twisted her black head to look at the bigger kit. "What?" Rainkit asked innocently. "You know what!" "No I don't!" "Yes you do!" "No!" "Yes!" "Nope!" "Yes you do!" "What are you two arguing about?" Asked Lightningkit, Rainkit's golden brother. Both she-cats whipped their heads around to glare at him. "Sor-ree," he muttered. "Whatever," Rainkit yawned. Her lithe, skinny and large body quivered as she stretched, her very short and very smooth fur rippling. "I wonder when we will have our apprentice ceremony," Bluekit wondered. Bluekit and her brother Swiftkit were about the same age as Rainkit, Lightningkit and Poolkit, the gray and black sister of Rainkit and Lightningkit. "Good question. We are almost six moons old," Poolkit yawned. "You're so lucky," complained Willowkit. Her soft silver tabby pelt was almost identical to Rainkit's, with the exception of Willowkik's white ears and paws. She and her brother Beechkit were a half a moon younger. "I know right," Rainkit agreed. "And me and Leafkit have to wait a whole moon!" Wailed Fernkit dramatically. The pale gray and white she-cat dropped to the ground, her paws twitching. All the other kits broke out purring. "Well, you don't have to wait five moons," sighed one moon old gray Rockkit, the ginger patch under her eye shining in the light. "Yeah," Palekit whined, his tan and white fur bushed out. Her slitted his amber eyes, which sparkled in annoyance. "We're just as big as you," declared big Rockkit. "Not me," muttered her small brother. "You may be big Rockkit, but I'm still twice your size," Rainkit pointed out at the same time. "Well, Bluekit is definitely not twice your size," Beechkit teased from where he had been grooming his long brown fur. His white paws stood out, as well as the black stripe down his back. "I mean, no one can be smaller than her." Everyone broke out laughing, even quiet orange and white Swiftkit, his green eyes sparkling in amusement. "Hey!" Bluekit protested. "No fair!" "What are you kits meowing about this time?" Rainkit jumped, turning to face the golden tabby pelt of Breezefur. "Dad!" Bluekit mewed happily. She bounded up to him and purred, pressing her face against his pelt. The Windclan deputy licked her head before looking up. "Swiftkit, Bluekit, Rainkit, Lightningkit and Poolkit. Come here," he ordered. "Is it their apprentice ceremony?" Asked Rabbitspring, who was waking up from her nap. The silver tabby she-cat narrowed her green eyes and started washing her white paws. Willowkit trotted up to her mother leaned against her. "Probably," replied the small pale gray and white she-cat Buddingleaf. She was the mother to Leafkit and Fernkit. Buddingleaf turned to where Leafkit was sleeping. Leafkit was definitely pretty, with her white she-cat with black and orange stripes around eyes, tail tip, paws, and ear tip and unusual blue-pink eyes. Her mother and sister also had unusual blue eyes. "C'mon," Buddingleaf told Leafkit. She poked her daughter's flank. Rainkit turned back to Breezefur, who was grooming Swiftkit. "Well?" She asked tartly. "Yes," Breezefur said, looking up. "Finally!" Poolkit exclaimed, Lightningkit nodding in agreement. "All cats old enough to win a race come under the Towering Rock for a Clan meeting!" Rainkit shivered at the call. Finally! She thought. "This is it," whispered Bluekit. 


	3. Chapter 2

Rainkit trembled in excitement. Their apprentice ceremony! She couldn't wait. "When is it?" Asked Poolkit, looking up at Breezefur. Her eyes were wide with happiness. "Yeah!" Bluekit added. "When is it?" "Later in the afternoon." Feeling startled, Rainkit jumped back into Lightningkit, who let out an annoyed hiss. She looked up at the cat who had spoken. It was a small thick furred white she-cat, with black, silver, light gray and blue-gray patches. She the aurora of power around her, and she stood tall and proud. "Mama! Cloudstar!" Rainkit bounded over and pressed into her mother, letting out loud purrs. "Hello little one," Cloudstar purred, licking her oldest daughter's head. "You should get washed," added Rainkit's father Morningdew, who was coming up from behind. When he reached them, he greeted his kits and his mate Cloudstar before sitting down. "Have you chosen their mentors?" He asked Cloudstar. "Yes," Cloudstar answered, leaning toward her mate and nuzzling his gold and white fur. "Well, you better make sure they're in camp," Breezefur meowed. "She knows," amended Breezefur's mate Skypelt, who was sliding out of the nursery. She trotted over and lapped Swiftkit, who let out a drowsy purr. She then went over to Breezefur and leaned against her mate. "Yes, I do know," purred Cloudstar in amusement. She raised her eyebrows at Breezefur. "I may be a queen, but I still can do my leader duties for WindClan." WindClan. The best clan ever. Rainkit looked around camp for the first time that day. They were on the South side of camp, beside the elders' den, which was a holly bush hanging over an alcove. The nursery was a hollowed out dip with rocks around it and a gorse bush over it with honeysuckle draped over it. The North side had the entrance and warriors' den, which was a slight hollow with bushes and small trees over it. The West side housed the leader's den, which was a small cave beside the TallRock. On the east side was the medicine cats den, a small cave in the rock pile surrounding the whole camp, and the apprentices den, which was a small overhang/cave with a gorse bush and honeysuckle beside it. A small stream wove thought the middle, and the ground was dotted with grass, small trees and shrubs. The camp was definitely beautiful; no one could deny that. Running forwards, Rainkit turned to look at Bluekit, Lightningkit, Poolkit and Swiftkit. "Come on!" She called. Bluekit bounded after her, with Poolkit over taking her. Lightningkit was right behind, and after a moment Swiftkit followed. Halting besides the river, Poolkit and Bluekit skidded behind her, and Rainkit pushed them into the water with a snort of laughter. "Hey!" Bluekit complained, flicking water off her ears. Poolkit surfaced right beside her, her fur dripping wet. Rainkit was about to lean over and laugh at them, when she felt a push from behind. "Aggghh!" Rainkit yelled as Lightningkit pushed her in. Spinning around at the last moment, Rainkit grabbed her brother and they both toppled into the cold, wet water. The icy shock drove away any sleepiness, and Rainkit kicked to the surface beside Bluekit and Poolkit. "Sucka," Bluekit teased. "Shut up," grumbled Rainkit. "You guys having fun?" The teasing new sounded behind them, and Rainkit turned to see Swiftkit leaning over. His eyes twinkled with amusement. "Haha," Lightningkit snorted. Bluekit eyed her brother, then suddenly lunged out and pulled him in with a splash. "Bluekit!" He yowled. Poolkit and Rainkit broke out laughing, and Lightningkit let out a purr of amusement. "I'll get!" Swiftkit yowled in laughter. He bounded toward Bluekit, with Lightningkit joining him. Letting out a squeak of fake horror, Bluekit his behind Poolkit and Rainkit, and pretty soon all of them were wrestling. They played for such a long time, they forgot about getting cleaned up. "What are you guys doing?!" 


	4. Chapter 3

Rainkit spun around to face a furious Breezefur. Behind him lurked Aspenpaw, her dark gray fur soaked, and Orangesprout.

"We were...playing..?" Squeaked Bluekit.

"You're supposed to be getting ready," growled Breezefur.

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Lightningkit.

"Why are you so wet?" Asked Poolkit curiously, staring at Aspenpaw.

Aspenpaw shrugged, her blue-green eyes glinting. "The stream had overflowed," she explained.

Orangesprout nodded, raising one brown paw to shake off some water. Looking closely, Rainkit could see that the orange and black tom was also soaked. "When you kits are apprentices, you probably won't be seeing it because it's to dangerous," he added.

"What?!" Cried Swiftkit. "No fair!"

"Life isn't fair," snapped Orangesprout.

"C'mon," said Breezefur, leading Aspenpaw and Orangesprout away.

"We should go check out the stream," Bluekit declared once they were okut of earshot. Rainkit wasn't very surprised she had said that.

"Yeah!" Lightningkit exclaimed.

"I'm not so sure..." Said Poolkit doubtfully.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Meowed Rainkit, nudging her sister.

"Fine," sighed Poolkit.

"Then let's go!" Yowled Swiftkit.

Bluekit scampered off to the dirtplace, all the kits hard on her heels. Making sure no one was watching, Bluekit lead them out into the moor.

Rainkit gasped.

The large, rolling hills were covered with short but soft grass, gorse and heather. Rocks were scattered around, and there was barely a tree in site.

"Let's go!" Jumping in surprise, Rainkit nodded numbly and followed Lightningkit, who lead them up the moor. Pretty soon they had reached they river.

It was sure swollen.

The angry river was a mixture of gray, brown and a dull green-blue. Sticks, branches and leaves swirled in the current. The water splashed against the bank, which was a fox tail high, soaking the kits. A huge roaring came from the river.

"It's so big," whispered Swiftkit.

Bluekit padded up to the bank, Swiftkit hot on her heels. Leaning forward, Bluekit hung over the river.

And then suddenly, a huge wave poured over Bluekit and Swiftkit, dragging them into the current. Bluekit let out a screech as she and her brother were washed downstream.

Staring on horror, Rainkit spun around to face Poolkit. "Find help!" She yowled before running after her washed away friends, Lightningkit hot on her heels.

Soon they caught up, since Swiftkit and Bluekit had grabbed onto a branch for a moment. Reaching forwards, Rainkit grabbed Bluekit's scruff and started dragging her out, Lightningkit doing the same with Swiftkit. Pretty soon only Bluekit was left in the river. About to fully yank out Bluekit, Rainkit never saw the second wave coming.

When it hit her. She was thrown into the swirling current, dunked underwater., all she could see was the swirling water, with branches crashing into her.

In her time underwater, Rainkit managed to sneak in a quick biography.

Rainkit, died six moons old.

A bough whacked her in the head.

Never found a love.

Her lungs ached.

Please kindly save her friends in memory of her.

And with that, blackness covered Rainkit's vision, and she sank down, down, and down.


End file.
